Inhonesto Domus Niger
by Aaargh-Alex
Summary: Regulus Black is eighteen years old. He has seen his brother disowned, and now Regulus has to live up to his parents' expectations and ideals. But what can the perfect son do when he strikes up a friendship with a not-so-perfect girl?
1. Prologue: Love to Hate them

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

**Inhonesto Domus ****Niger**

**Prolugue- Love To Hate Them. **

Regulus Black's brow was creased in annoyance as he wandered muggle London aimlessly. He was kicking himself mentally for saying such stupid things to his parents. They were angry at him now, and it would remain so for at least a day or two. He hadn't meant to say it; it had just slipped out in the heat of the moment. It was a really heartless thing for him to say to his already fragile mother.

_Regulus moved slowly into the drawing room, where he knew his mother and father would be. He was worried about what they would say to him, in light of the situation. He placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it shakily, stepping into the room. He saw the saddened face of his mother staring at him, and the cold, hard, regal visage of his father glaring daggers. _

_"Mother, Father." Regulus bowed to both of them in turn and his father gestured to the seat before them. Regulus took the seat, shaking slightly. His respect for his parents was phenomenal, and to disappoint them was hard. However, he had messed up. _

_"Regulus, you know why you are here."_

_Regulus nodded silently to his father, who sat down in front of him. His father sighed._

_"Regulus, it's not true, is it?"_

_Regulus looked away._

_"You know we can't back out now, don't you?" _

_Regulus said nothing._

_"You don't love her at all, do you?"_

_Regulus paused, and then shook his head tentatively. Regulus waited for the blow to fall._

_"How can you do this to us?" his father shouted suddenly. Regulus remained silent as the grave._

_"You know how much it means to us! It's important that you marry this girl! You will marry her! You will learn to love her!" _

_Regulus looked up sharply._

_"Learn... to love… learn to love her?" he repeated incredulously._

_"You will learn to love Tisiphone Malfoy if it kills you!" his father shouted._

_Regulus felt his blood run cold at those words._ Killed him? _A sudden, hot anger rose up within him, and spilled out like molten lava._

_"No! I will not learn to love her! I don't love her! I will never love her! I'll marry her, but don't expect me to love her, to touch her, to even go near her! I won't do it!" he yelled. His mother's eyes widened in shock, and tears welled dangerously._

_"Regulus, you cannot begin to understand the way you hurt me just now. After… him, we need you to uphold our family name! You are the sole heir! Please, do this, for us!" _

_Regulus shook his head._

_"No, mother, this is just something I cannot do."_

_And with that, he turned on his heel and ran out._

Regulus moaned with shame.

"I'm so stupid!" he muttered.

_But it was true. It had to be said, didn't it? _he reasoned with himself defensively.

"Yes, it was true!" he said aloud, causing several muggle women to look at him warily. He glared back unabashed, and they scurried away, looking quite terrified. Regulus shrugged.

It was late afternoon, and he was tired and hungry. The sun was starting to go down, and the street lights were slowly but surely beginning to flick on, the bright orange of the bulbs slowly becoming white and casting a pale glow throughout the streets. Regulus felt his stomach rumble, and thought wistfully of home, but he couldn't go back, not yet, anyway. Maybe another hour or so would do the trick.

He trailed along the streets, feeling in his pocket for money. He found a little muggle money in his pockets, from when he had come out the day before to buy clothes. He'd always preferred the casualness and comfortableness of muggle clothing; something his parents weren't too happy about, but abided. He saw the coffee shop on the corner, and with a final rumble of his empty stomach, walked in.

It was brightly lit and warm; a very inviting atmosphere. He noticed with some trepidation that there were not many other customers, only a couple sipping at a cup of tea each, and a young girl, seated alone by the window, writing something down on a pad of paper. He sighed, and rather than walking out, which he realised when he looked back later, would have been a better idea, moved towards a seat and waited for the young waitress to come over.

The waitress was young, around sixteen, with dusty blonde hair and piercing brown eyes that appeared chocolaty. She smiled at him.

"Good evening sir, what would you like?" she asked politely. Regulus smiled nervously.

"Just a coffee, please."

The girl grinned and rushed off to ready his order. Regulus stared around, slightly agitated. He never felt all that comfortable around muggles; he supposed it was down to his lack of exposure to them. He never knew what to say, or if he was acting weird. He looked at the other customers absently. The couple were grinning at each other, occasionally sharing light kisses and holding hands. Regulus fought down the urge to vomit. He hated couples like that; so sickly sweet and in love. It was enough to make him close his eyes in disgust. He preferred women with some backbone to them. A woman that was never afraid to argue, to tell him he was a bastard, to get angry with him. He liked women he could respect. He could never respect a female that simpered over him, or giggled and blushed all the time. It was just too disgusting. His eyes fell on the other girl who was writing quickly. His eyes never left the paper, and she was totally engrossed in her work, whatever it was. He dark curls hung around her face, hiding her from view. However, from what he _could _see, she looked younger than the other couple, maybe around seventeen. He wasn't entirely sure, and she wouldn't lift up her head so that he could see. This frustrated him. He didn't like to be left hanging.

"Here's your coffee, sir, is there anything else I can get you?"

Regulus started at the waitress' voice, and shook his head.

"No, that'll be all thanks," he replied, picking up the cup and taking a sip of the scalding liquid. He shuddered as the thick, strong substance slithered down his throat. How he hated coffee. It was so pungent, strong, and overwhelming. He took another sip. How he hated coffee. He couldn't get enough of it.

_Love and hate… they fit together so perfectly, _he mused. He realised that this was the reason he couldn't love Tisiphone Malfoy; he simply didn't hate her enough. To others, Regulus' theory must have sounded absurd, yet to him, it made perfect sense. All the other girls he had dated infuriated him, and although they had all been exceptionally passionate and giving, they drove him crazy. They were rude, always telling him something was wrong with him, complaining. They were determined to have the last say in a fight. They were determined to _have _a fight. And he loved it; he loved to hate them for it.

Tisiphone Malfoy was ok, he didn't mind her. She was quite nice in fact, very proper and polite. And this was the problem. He couldn't hate her; there was no spark, no passion, no _anything. _If they had anything at all, it was merely friendship.

Regulus downed the last of his coffee, and sighed with contentment. He was beginning to ease up, sat in the coffee shop, no one bothering him. He felt at peace. And so, liking the atmosphere, and preferring the thought of staying here to the prospect of returning home, he ordered another coffee.

* * *

**Notes: Hello! It's nice to be writing something AT LAST! It took me ages to research the title, and I'm STILL not entirely sure it's correct, because I don't know enough Latin… Try and guess the translation! And if anyone does know the translation, and tells me that I've messed up, then please correct me… **

**This is a challenge I set up on FA under a different penname, and here's my attempt at my own challenge! Hope you like! (If you'd like to have a go at the challenge, thengo to FA, then click forums, then plot bunnies, then challenges, then the "Blood Traitor"challenge!). please review!**


	2. Chapter One: Voices

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Characters**.

* * *

**Inhonesto Domus Niger**

**Chapter One- Voices**

Regulus had returned home that evening to a less than warm greeting. Not that he expected anything else, of course. So, as he would only have received abuse had he stayed, retreated into his room and locked the door.

In his room, Regulus did a variety of things. He listened to Muggle music, something his parents didn't know about, and if he had his way, never would, he wrote letters, he read books, with exceptionally boring titles such as "_Purebloods today: A Family Tree". _Regulus was never quite sure just how _that _one had ended up on his shelf.

But today, Regulus just peeled off his socks, jeans, jacket and tee shirt and then climbed into bed. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Within moments of his head hitting the pillow, he was asleep.

_Coffee. _

_Regulus sat on a seat, staring blankly at a cup of coffee. The room was familiar; warm, comfortable, at ease. Regulus eyes scanned the room for clues as to where it was and why it was so familiar. _

_"Wait… this is that coffee shop!" Regulus muttered aloud._

_"Glad you noticed!" chirped a cheerful voice from behind. He turned to get a look at the owner of the voice. It was a girl. She had dark curls that framed her pale face, but he couldn't see her eyes. They were covered by her curls, hidden from view. Regulus smiled. _

_"Uh, hi," he offered as a greeting. The girl laughed. _

_"It's nice to see you again, Regulus! My next chapter has been completed!"_

_She pulled up a seat and sat down next to him, smiling. She moved her curls back, out of her eyes, but bent her head. He held back a groan of frustration. Regulus cleared his throat anxiously._

_"Umm… Do I know you?" _

_The girl looked up sharply, her curls flipping forward into her eyes again. _

_"Hey! It's me, Tiggy, remember?" _

_Regulus stared at her. _

_"Um… Ok."_

_"Thanks so much for the help on my next chapter; I appreciated it. I really couldn't have done it without you!" _

_With these words, the girl grabbed his hand. He jumped slightly at the sudden contact, and she withdrew her hand. _

_"Are you alright? You seem a little off."_

_Regulus shook his head. _

_"No, no. I'm… I'm fine." _

_She smiled. _

_"Ok, as long as you are alright."_

_Regulus suddenly found himself smiling at her. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had known her all of his life. _

_"Are you finished with the coffee?" _

_Regulus nodded, and so the girl grabbed her stuff and they proceeded to exit the shop. _

_Outside, the moon light leaked through the cotton wool clouds, scattering itself on the hard, cold tarmac of the roads and pavement. A few clouds shifted, and he could just about see a bright, shining star. The brightest in the sky. Sirius. Suddenly, Sirius' familiar voice filled his head, and for a full moment, after his words, Regulus was left entirely speechless._

_"We all make our own decisions and choices. Just remember that they can't control your life, if you won't let them."_

_What did that mean? Regulus had no idea. And who were "they"? _

_Regulus felt himself swaying slightly on the pavement, his head spinning. What did all of it mean? _

_More voices filled his mind. Each and every comment seemed more detached and less decipherable and understandable than the last._

_"How can you do this to us?"_

_"Why don't you talk to me now?"_

_"…no family you will know."_

_"…filth! I won't allow it!"_

_"Don't care... Tough."_

_"…choice between her and us…"_

_"…they forced me…"_

_"…two choices, and neither desirable…"_

_"Well… I'm impressed, to say the least…." _

_Regulus stopped. That was Sirius' voice. His brother was impressed? Impressed? What for? Why? What were all those voices? _

"Regulus? Regulus!"

_The scene changed, melding into the one before. The lights were dim, it was colder, and his clothes were different. As he struggled to understand what was happening, a distant voice was nagging at the edge of his mind. It was urgent, and concerned. A voice thick with tears. _

_A hand was clawing at him, holding him, dragging him back up; as he fought against the black mist dragging him down… what was happening…?_

_"What's happening to me?" he called out. He felt his own salty tears slipping down his pale cheeks, as two small but firm hands clutched his cheek and wrist. He opened his eyes, seeing the girl beside him. She was crying. Tears were dripping. He looked at her face and gasped. Tears, from solid, shining green eyes. In one moment, everything became clear again, as he felt soft lips descending upon his own. By the time he had fully registered the situation; she had pulled away and was staring at him. The scene changed again. This time, the girl was smiling, and it was lighter. Maybe afternoon. She clutched at his hand. _

_"Regulus, I love you."_

_Regulus looked at her, and for some reason, he knew it was true. He heard himself reply,_

_"I love you too."_

Regulus sat bolt upright, panting hard and resisting the urge to scream. What was that all about? Who was that girl?

The details began to slip away rapidly, not, of course, that Regulus minded too much. What he did mind was being woken up too early.

He swung his legs out of bed, his head spinning. It wasn't the first time he had had nightmares, but… Regulus checked his clock, and groaned. It was half past three in the morning. He sighed, and grabbed a tee shirt, pulling it over his head and walked sleepily to his bedroom door. He shivered slightly. The Black household was always cold, physically and metaphorically. He padded softly down the staircase, shuddering at the old house elf heads. In the dark, they seemed to leer at you, almost as if they were living. As if they came to life only at night.

_Pfft. _

Regulus attempted to push all thoughts of living dead house elves from his mind, but there was still that nagging feeling that the heads were distinctly sinister… He entered the kitchen, and rubbed his eyes as he headed for the cupboard in which his mother stored glasses. He opened it, and pulled one out.

"What is you doing, master, sir?" asked a grainy voice. Regulus swore as he jumped with shock and the glass slipped from his fingers. With lightning reflexes, he managed to catch the glass just before it hit the kitchen's tiled floor. He turned to the owner of the voice, a small and shrivelled house elf. He was wearing naught but a filthy loincloth, and smelt terrible.

"Kreacher! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Regulus whispered, irritated. Kreacher bowed low, his nose scraping the clean floor.

"I is sorry, master, I is just checking that you is alright," he said humbly. Regulus sighed.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. Now, what do you want?"

Kreacher looked up, a small smile covering his lips.

"I is just wandering, sir. I think I will be going to bed now. Good night, master."

Regulus smiled.

"Night, Kreacher."

And at those words, Kreacher waddled off towards his den. Regulus didn't quite understand Kreacher, sometimes. He could be incredibly rude and unreasonable, but he could also be quite genial and amusing when he wanted. Regulus wondered if he was insane. Probably was, considering the influences of his mother.

Regulus shook his head, and carried his glass to the sink, turning on the tap and filling his glass. He leant back against the counter, and sipped mildly. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Regulus pushed open the door to the coffee shop for the second time. He needed a drink, and the comforting atmosphere was just what he needed to calm his nerves. He dropped down into a seat, once again near the window, and waited. The same waitress came over to him. 

"Back again, I see?" she said cheerfully. Regulus smiled.

"Looks like it," he replied. She giggled, brushing her hair back.

"Any particular reason, if you don't mind my asking?"

Regulus shook his head.

"Nah. Just a nice atmosphere, and cheap coffee. I need the caffeine."

The waitress smiled.

"So, same again, I take it?"

Regulus grinned.

"You know me too well, already."

She laughed and rushed off, once again, to make his coffee.

Regulus used this free time to study the other customers, not unlike the night before. A couple of girls were chatting at one table. They were giggling, and shooting glances at Regulus. He moved his gaze to the other table, where a man sat reading over what appeared to be business notes. He looked very boring. But it was the third customer that caught his eye.

It was that same girl from the night before. She was still writing hurriedly, almost urgently, with her head bent over her work, and, like the night before, she seemed engrossed. Something about her was familiar, and not from the night before… He shook it off, as the waitress returned.

"Here you are! And you remember the cost, I trust?"

Regulus fished out the correct amount and handed it to her.

"I certainly do, miss."

She smiled and rushed off to the till, and deposited the money in it with a loud bell sound. Regulus lifted the coffee to his lips, and grinned. He really, really liked this place. And a voice in the back of his mind told him he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, either.

* * *

**Notes: Well, I'm quite cheerful! I have planned this out as far as the ninth chapter, AND I got a review! Thanks to Loki Mischief-Maker! I really appreciated it! Thanks; Don't Regulus fics rock the earth? Yay for Regulus! And you think I handled the flashback well? No one's ever said THAT to me before… lol!**

**And the title: Well, I suppose I shouldn't be nasty, so I'll tell you what it means. It means, "To Disgrace The House Of Black", not so literally. (Literally, it means "To Disgrace Household Black".)**

**Anyways, hope you liked the new chapter, and hope for some reviews in my inbox! If not, oh well!**

**P.S- this is a revised version; some stupid spelling errors and that, thanks to my crap spell checker and grammar program. Thanks to Loki Mischief-Maker for pointing it out!**


	3. Chapter Two: Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

**Inhonesto Domus ****Niger**

**Chapter Two- Change**

So they were suspicious. Big deal. Let them be suspicious.

This is what Regulus had told himself again and again that evening as his parents sent him furtive glances and looks all night long. And it was all very well telling himself that, but when it came down to it, he didn't believe it.

They suspected something. And he would know about it, soon enough. He was waiting for it, just waiting for his father to clear his throat importantly and say his name.

It happened during dinner.

"Regulus…"

_Oh, here we go… _Regulus thought, his heart sinking in his chest slightly.

"Yes father?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. He was so in for it…

"Well… your mother and I… well, we've had an interesting offer, concerning you."

Regulus was confused. Offer? Him? What?

"What do you mean?"

His father looked down at his plate.

"Regulus, you have heard of the new pureblood group that's been forming recently, have you not?"

Regulus nodded.

"Yes, they're called Death Eaters, aren't they?"

His father looked him in the eye.

"Well, yes. Anyway, today we received a message from your cousin Bellatrix, and she has decided to join."

Regulus shrugged.

"So?"

"Well, she has also asked if you might be interested in joining. She says the leader, 'Lord Voldemort', has mentioned that you seem, well, promising."

Regulus sat back.

"So you want me to join a pureblood extremist group?"

His mother looked slightly anxious at this.

"Well, not exactly. It's your decision, you're old enough, and it may be dangerous but we'll respect your decisions…" she mumbled, but was cut off.

"Yes. I really think you would benefit from this group. They have all the right ideas, son," his father said firmly. His mother looked slightly angry.

"Orion, he is not a child! He is quite old enough to make his own decisions!"

His father looked her in the eye, looking enraged that she dare challenge him.

"Camilla, what I say, goes. I know what's good for him, as well as he!" he snapped. Regulus felt himself growing angry.

"Father, I think I am quite capable of making my own decisions, thank you very much! I don't need your interference!"

"How dare you speak to me in this way? I only have your best interest at heart, and it is in your best interest that you join this group."

"But-"

"_Enough! _You will do as you are told. You will go with Bellatrix to have a look around, join and then report back to me. Understood?"

Something in Orion's eyes made Regulus realise this was a matter of being disinherited, if he refused. He sighed, defeated.

"Fine."

And that was that.

* * *

Regulus rolled his eyes as the dark haired man simpered at Bella. She, like Regulus, was displaying signs of boredom and irritation. She held up a hand to the man began to comment on her 'remarkable campaigning techniques'.

"Crabbe, I appreciate the compliments, but I really do have to get going. Master wants to meet Regulus. Good day to you," Bella said quickly, bowing. Crabbe looked disappointed, but smiled and said his farewells also. Bella grabbed Regulus' wrist and dragged him round the corner. She sighed disgustedly.

"Oh, he is _so _disgusting! He's been coming onto me for weeks. That was only _light flirting. _He doesn't seem to comprehend the words _'marrying six foot two guy who will break your neck if you come too close_._'_"

Regulus smiled.

"Well, it just proves that you're a popular lass."

Bella gave him a look.

"Oh, yay for me then."

Regulus grabbed her arm, linking it through his. Despite her slightly vindictive, sometimes cruel nature, Regulus had a soft spot for Bella. He had always admired her determination. Yes, her determination could sometimes hurt others, he would admit, but it was the sheer willpower and resolve she possessed that fascinated him.

Bella smiled at his gesture. Although four years younger, he was five inches taller than her, allowing her to place her head on his shoulder quite comfortably.

She sighed.

"I'm actually really nervous about marrying Rodolphus, you know."

Regulus lifted up a hand to stroke her ebony hair.

"And why's that?" he asked softly. He heard her sigh again.

"I'm not sure. It just… seems such a big step, you know? It's like… going to Hogwarts for the first time. It's such a huge _change_."

Regulus laughed.

"I know what you mean. But don't be nervous; yeah, it's a change. Yeah, it's nerve-wracking. But in the end, it's what makes you happy, isn't it?"

Bella looked up at her younger cousin affectionately.

"That's really good advice, you realise. Thanks."

Regulus pulled her into a warm hug.

"That's quite alright."

"Oh, how cute. Am I disturbing a family moment?"

Bella looked up, an annoyed expression on her face. She groaned when she realised just who had spoken. She turned Regulus.

"Regulus, this is Wilkes. Wilkes, this is my cousin Regulus," she introduced, waving an unconcerned hand. Wilkes, Regulus saw, was a tall, blond haired man. He had exceptionally broad shoulders and large hands, which he clenched as he spoke. His eyes were a deep moss green, and were narrowed in Regulus' direction. Regulus couldn't help feeling slightly intimidated, despite his being a good inch or two taller than Wilkes. He watched as Wilkes' thin lips curved in a crude, somewhat forced imitation of a smile. Regulus noted then just how much he resembled someone with a hedgehog shoved up where it shouldn't be.

"Wilkes, at your service, Mister Black," he muttered, a thick northern accent blurring his words. Regulus had to decipher what he had said, which took him a few moments.

Once Regulus had translated his northern pronunciation, he offered Wilkes a weak smile and inclined his head ever so slightly.

"Thanks," he replied warily. Wilkes smirked at this, then ignored Regulus and turned to Bella.

"Bella, love, master wishes you to bring Mister Black here to him."

Bella went wide eyed, and looked at Regulus.

"What, now?"

Wilkes rolled his eyes.

"No, next year. Of course now, you stupid woman."

Bella raised her hands defensively.

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on. God… Ok, come on Regulus, we can't keep Master waiting!"

Regulus felt a slight panic rise up in his chest, but he ignored it and followed his cousin.

She manoeuvred him through corridors, twisting, turning and bending. If Regulus had not known any better, he'd say that they'd gone underground. When they finally stopped at a large oak door, after half an hour of walking, Regulus felt slightly relieved.

Bella raised one perfectly manicured hand, and rapped on the door. They both waited patiently as a hooded figure opened it.

"Ah, do come in," came a drawling voice, which Regulus recognised to be that of Lucius Malfoy. Regulus shuddered under his cold, hardened gaze. Bella took Regulus' hand and walked in with him. The door snapped shut behind them, and Bella immediately dropped Regulus' hand. The room was dark, with a warm fireplace. A large leather seat was reverently place before the fire, on an intricately woven rug made of wool. The room seemed inviting, yet daunting. It half reminded him of home.

"Ah, Mister Black. It's good of you to come; I was looking forward to this meeting very much."

Regulus jumped at the voice; it was cold, high pitched and cynical. He swallowed.

"It's good to be here, sir."

A small chuckle was heard, and the scraping of the chair. A cloaked figure stood himself up and waked to where Regulus was positioned. Bella and Lucius dropped to their knees, and motioned for Regulus to do so also. But the figure raised a gloved hand.

"There is no need to bow, Regulus. You are my _guest." _

Regulus couldn't help but notice the taunting edge to that word. He said it as if he were laughing at Regulus. Regulus shook off his thoughts and reverted back to his inbred politeness.

"Thank you, sir."

The figure made a small noise, as if he was studying something, or concentrating very hard.

"You realise the reason I have asked you here today?" he asked. Regulus nodded.

"Good. You have potential, Black. Potential. You come from a strong family, a pure family. From what I've learned from your lovely cousin here, you're intelligent. You have our values. Good, strong values. You are a seemingly excellent wizard. And I would be much honoured to have as part of our team."

Regulus thought it over. It was true; he did have their values. He was a little apprehensive, but he understood why they did what they did. He could see it their way. He thought of his parents, his cousin's adoring face. He thought of his brother's face; that air of disgust he would have if he found out. He thought of being cast out, like his brother. He didn't want that. He was dimly aware of the fact that if he refused, then this man, this bloke who didn't show his face, whose name was not spoken among his servants, could easily have him disposed of, beaten or murdered.

He wanted to live. It was a huge change, but he had a lot to live for, he supposed.

And so he made up his mind.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Hello! Goodness, it's been awhile. I've been busy, what with one thing and another, so please don't hold it against me! I really enjoyed writing this chapter; I was desperate to! It's been bugging me for a few days, but I have time off and that. A three day weekend! So, I'm sorry for the HUGE delay, and I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter Three: Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

**Inhonesto Domus ****Niger**

**Chapter Three- Secrets**

_"Hold out your left arm, Black." _

_Regulus did so, revealing pale, almost sickly white flesh on the underside of his arm. If he could have seen the face of the figure before him, Regulus was sure he would have been smirking. _

_"Your skin is almost as white as mine…only almost, though." _

_The cloaked man took Regulus' wrist in his hand. Even through the thick gloves, cold seeped through, like ice. The figure pointed his wand at Regulus' chest. _

_"Black, do you swear to keep our secrets and uphold our code?"_

_Regulus swallowed thickly. _

_"I do."_

_"Good. _Morsmordre."

_Regulus felt an icy wave wash over him, then a burning, stinging sensation shoot from his chest to his arm. The figure brought his wand to Regulus' left forearm, and began to trace a pattern with his wand. The young Black watched in fascination and horror as a trail of emerald ink in the shape of a skull with a snake poking out of its mouth seeped into his arm, settling under his skin. The figure released him, and brought his gloved hands to his hood. He dropped the hood, and Regulus had to suppress a gasp. _

_A white, flat face, with bright red eyes, slits for pupils stared back at him. The face of Lord Voldemort smirked._

_"Welcome to the fold, Mister Black."_

Regulus stared up at the black ceiling of his childhood bedroom, as he often did, replaying the previous evening in his mind. He had to check his arm now and again to reassure himself he had done it, and he was not just dreaming it. Was he foolish for giving in? He didn't think so. But there was the nagging doubt that Lord Voldemort would always be so pleasant. He somehow doubted that those red slit eyes were capable of showing compassion or love. And as much as he claimed that Regulus was '_one with his loving family now,' _he could not believe that that…monstrosity could feel affection for anyone but himself and his ulterior motives.

_But_, Regulus thought, _it's too late to be turning back now._

"REGULUS! YOU HAVE A VISITER!"

Regulus groaned and swung his legs out of bed, bashing his shin on the edge of it. He stood, cursing violently, and hobbled towards the door. He managed to wrench it open, and nearly walked straight into someone.

She was smallish, with long golden hair and small grey eyes. She had thin lips, which were curved into a small, nervous smile and she had her hands clasped in front of herself. She looked terrified.

"Oh. Tisiphone, it's you. Um…come in."

Tisiphone nodded and mumbled a quiet thank you. Regulus closed the door and directed her to the bed, where she sat tentatively on the edge. Regulus smiled in spite of himself. She really was quite sweet.

"I don't bite, you know. You can make yourself more comfortable," he said teasingly. She smiled again and sat back a bit.

"Much better. So, what can I do for you?" Regulus asked. Judging by her face, Regulus was pretty sure he knew exactly what she wanted.

"We need to talk. About this engagement thing," she garbled quickly. Regulus sighed and sat down on his bed beside her, making the mattress sink a couple of inches.

"I suppose we do," he replied quietly. Tisiphone looked straight at him.

"You don't love me, do you?" She asked grimly. Regulus felt his heart sink. She really didn't beat around the bush too much.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. He heard her sigh.

"It's ok. I like you, but I'm not sure it's love. In fact, I'm almost certain it's not."

Regulus smiled and placed an arm around her. He felt her head droop onto his shoulder.

"Siph, We've been friends since we were little children. Maybe not the closest of friends, but friends all the same. And I know you well enough to understand that within a month of us being married, we'll be filing for divorce!" Regulus laughed. He heard Tisiphone giggle.

"That's true. So you're saying…?"

"I'm saying that hey, we could give it a go. But do you honestly, truthfully see anything good that can come of trying to make our parents happy? Because I certainly can't. All I can see is us being desperately unhappy. And they'll be expecting children. And we both know what _that _involves us doing…" Regulus said, giving her a long look. She shuddered slightly.

"I'm sorry, you're an attractive lad and that, but yuck. I'm never, ever going to sleep with you! That's just disgusting. No offence or anything."

Regulus laughed.

"None taken. I don't think I'd be all that happy about it myself. So, on that note, can you see any real point in continuing this engagement?"

"No… I suppose not. It's over."

"It never really began."

Tisiphone turned to face Regulus and smiled sadly.

"It is a shame that we're not right for each other, though, don't you think?"

Regulus leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Yes. You're a brilliant person. But you know it would only make us unhappy."

"Hmm… It's our little secret, I suppose?"

Regulus grinned.

"Yes. Our little secret."

* * *

Once again, Regulus could be found sat in the window of a Muggle coffee shop, sipping coffee. He needed the boost. Badly. 

After all, he'd been initiated into the dark forces and secretly broken an engagement. It was certainly enough to wear a man out.

The teenage waitress was eyeing him up and a mother was scolding her son for slurping his tea. And that girl with the curls. She was there. Again.

Regulus wondered if she lived there, in that seat. He noted her clothing for the first time. She was wearing a blue blouse, and a jacket. She was still bent over her work, as she had been the previous nights, but she looked as if she was about to finish and start packing it away. He moved his eyes from her, knowing all too well that staring at her would irritate him. He still hadn't seen her eyes. He downed the last of his coffee and checked his watch. It was nine thirty. He ought to be heading home. He stood up, and stretched. The waitress hurried over to take his cup and smiled.

"See you soon!" she trilled. Regulus nodded.

"Probably."

He turned to see the waitress bend down under the counter, and the mass of curls and long limbs he had been spying on moments before bang straight into him. He grabbed one limb; a wrist, and stopped the girl from crashing to the ground. He pulled her up and steadied her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, with mild concern. She kept her head bent. He supposed she was very nervous.

"Yes, thank you."

And with that, she rushed out of the shop, leaving Regulus alone to wonder exactly why she was so quick to escape. And he sighed, irritated, as he realised that once again, he had not seen her eyes.

And he had no idea why that bothered him so much.

* * *

**Notes: Phew. I'm afraid that these chapters are much too short. Oh well. I apologise. I'm not very happy with this chapter; it just doesn't seem so good. But it's the best I can do. I've been working on it for a while now. I hate it when I don't like my chapters, but I can't improve them. So review, and tell me; good, bad or acceptable? Plus I'm also aware that I keep going on about her eyes. But it's important. So... meh. Sorry to be repetetive. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
